


Extras

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Intercrural Sex, Kinbaku, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Victor Nikiforov, Masochist Yuri Plisetsky, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Shibari, Spanking, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Switch Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Requested and suggested fics.





	1. Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.
> 
> I'm going to be putting all requested and suggested fics here. Depending on how clunky the tagging gets, I may move to tagging each chapter in its summary spot, rather than in the work tags.
> 
> This first chapter is for the Tumblr anon who requested one of the OT3 putting the other two in predicament bondage. :) Hope you like it, my dear!
> 
> Edit: I don't think I conveyed this well originally, but these fics don't really exist as part of the TRWL timeline. Some of them are going to be blatantly not TRWL "canon" per se. Because I want to spend more time writing and less agonizing over the timeline, I'm going to preemptively declare these all just fics using TRWL dynamics, rather than parts of the series itself, and let you all decide individually which ones you consider part of the series.

“How are you doing?” Yuuri asks, looking at his lovers, both bound with ropes and poised on their tiptoes. They’re sweaty and flushed, their arms pulled over their heads and their cocks tied to rope leads. Yuri’s nipples are clamped, the chain linking them connected to the rope around his dick.

“I think you gave Yurio an advantage,” Victor laughs breathlessly, his legs trembling slightly under the strain of maintaining his position. “My ballet skills are rustier than yours, love.”

“How can you expect to compete with Yuri and I if you can’t even keep up?” the dark-haired man teases, moving in to kiss one of Victor’s nipples gently. The silver-haired man groans, the bud pulling taut against Yuuri’s warm lips. Heat pools in Victor’s groin, his half-hard cock perking up against the raven-haired man’s leg. “You seem fine to me,” Yuuri says, looking up at his older lover and stroking his erection.

Victor groans, looking longingly at Yuuri’s lips, which he would have to shift position to reach. “Give me a kiss?” he requests.

His younger lover smiles gently, fluttering his lashes. “Come and get one,” he offers, tilting his head up. He’s so close, but Victor can’t bring himself to shift and put weight on Yuri’s rope so soon. “So cruel,” he murmurs. “Keeping yourself just out of reach.”

“You think so?” the dark-haired man asks, brushing his own half-erect length against Victor’s leg. “I’m right here.” His lover lets out a shuddering breath, thighs flexing as the silver-haired man strains to hold his position. Desire is painted across Victor’s face, warring with indecision as he glances between his younger lovers. The strain in his legs ultimately makes the decision for him.

“Baby,” Victor murmurs softly, “Daddy’s going to change positions now, and when I do, it’s going to hurt. Is that okay, baby? Can you take it for Daddy like a good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri replies immediately. The blond moans as Victor sinks down to press his feet against the floor, pulling the chain of Yuri’s nipple clamps and the rope around his cock taut. Yuri shudders but doesn’t come down from his position, remaining on tiptoe as the warm ache of his restraints pulses through him.

“Is that good, baby?” Victor asks carefully, he and Yuuri watching Yuri’s expression and body language attentively. “Is that a nice ache against your nipples and cock?”

“Yes, Daddy,” the blond breathes, cheeks pink and eyes half-lidded. Victor’s erection fills as he takes in the enjoyment on his lover’s face.

“Good. Daddy is going to rest for a bit, so I need you to let Mommy and Daddy know when it starts to be too much. Can you do that for me, baby?” the older Russian inquires gently.

“Yes,” Yuri promises, looking blissfully at his red and swelling cock and nipples.

“Good boy, Yurio,” Victor praises, smiling as he lets his feet adjust to their new position. He turns towards Yuuri, leaning in for a kiss. The dark-haired man smiles as he turns his head and steps away, leaving his lover with only a fleeting impression of Yuuri’s cheek under his lips. Victor groans, cock twitching as Yuuri slips out of reach, moving over towards Yuri.

“Abandoned so soon?” Victor asks, voice plaintive but expression aroused.

“The playboy has to move on eventually,” Yuuri teases, eyes dark with mischief. He leans in to kiss Yuri sweet and slow, the blond already blissful and pliant from his restraints.

“Cruel,” the silver-haired man murmurs, a smile playing at his lips as his lovers kiss. He shifts his weight back onto the balls of his feet wordlessly, making Yuri whine softly at the loss of stimulus to his chest and cock.

“Are you getting tired, baby?” Yuuri asks gently, stroking a hand up and down Yuri’s rope-covered back. “If you need to rest, I want you to rest.”

The blond’s legs are trembling from the strain of holding his position, but he still whimpers in protest. “But if I rest, then Daddy will-”

“It’s okay, baby,” Victor murmurs supportively, calves flexing as he stands on tiptoe. “Daddy can handle a little pain.”

Yuuri smiles softly, kissing Yuri gently. “Do you like a bit of pain, baby?” he asks, brushing a lock of hair from his lover’s face. “Does it feel good to you?”

“Yes, Mommy,” the blond admits quietly, blushing. 

“You get that from Daddy,” Yuuri tells his lover reassuringly. “Go on, show Mommy and Daddy you can be a good boy.”

Yuri whines, but carefully lowers himself to the floor until he’s flat-footed, whimpering as his feet adjust and the strain shifts to his bound arms. Victor groans as the rope around his cock tugs, making his erection swell as it’s pulled upwards. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” Yuri sobs, “I can-”

“Stay down, baby,” Yuuri orders gently, making the blond’s cock twitch and dribble precome that falls to the floor. “You haven’t had enough time to rest.”

“Mommy’s right, stay right where you are, sweetheart,” Victor encourages. “Do you feel secure in your ropes, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” the blond replies breathlessly, squirming a little in them as he continues to adjust.

“Good. Can you focus on that?” the silver-haired man requests. “Can you think about how nice and supportive your ropes are until Mommy and Daddy tell you you can change positions again?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri promises, red-faced and teary-eyed.

“That’s our good boy,” Victor praises, his dick red and swollen. “Give Mommy a kiss.”

Yuri makes a needy noise, leaning forward as best he can towards his dark-haired lover, who moves closer to embrace the blond, kissing him gently. Yuuri works his lover open with his tongue as Yuri leaks precome against his thigh. “That’s it, baby,” Victor praises. “Stay nice and open for Mommy, let him take care of you.”

The silver-haired man greedily watches his lovers kiss until the ache between his legs is unbearable, his cock stiff and swollen. “All right, baby. You can go back up on your toes now.”

Yuri gives a sob of relief against Yuuri’s lips, propelling himself back up on tiptoe. “Is it hard on you to rest when you know it pulls on Daddy’s rope, baby?” Yuuri asks gently. The blond nods, letting his older lover wipe at the wet corners of his eyes. “Our sweet boy,” the dark-haired man murmurs approvingly, kissing one of Yuri’s clamped nipples. 

Yuuri gives the blond a moment to calm down before he speaks again. “Yuri, I want you to come down now,” he directs. 

“Mommy, I don’t need to,” Yuri protests, “I can still-”

“I didn’t ask if you needed to, baby,” his lover reprimands softly.

“But Mommy-”

“Victor,” the dark-haired man says slowly, “Why don’t you model proper behavior for our baby? Down.”

Victor shudders as he sinks down to a regular standing position. Yuri moans as the movement tugs at his already abused erection and swollen nipples.

“Up,” Yuuri orders, and the silver-haired man shifts his weight again, the rope tied to Yuri falling slack. 

“That’s it,” the dark-haired man praises encouragingly, smiling at Victor before he turns his attention to Yuri. “Can you show Mommy and Daddy that you can behave?” the dark-haired man asks Yuri softly.

Face red, the blond lowers himself on trembling legs until his feet are flush with the floor. He looks immediately at Victor, who smiles and pants quietly as the lead around his cock pulls at his erection. “Good boy,” Yuuri praises Yuri. “You’re doing so well for Mommy.” The blond whimpers, cock leaking freely onto the floor. He tugs lightly at his bound arms as though for reassurance, letting Yuuri pepper his face with kisses.

“Mommy,” he whimpers after a few moments, tearing up, his eyes fixed on Victor’s swollen cock, “Mommy, I don’t think I can-”

“You can,” Yuuri assures him, stroking his cheek. “I know you can.”

The blond shakes his head tearfully. His older lover lays a kiss against his crown and then scoots a small block over, standing on it. The block puts Yuri’s mouth level with his lover’s chest, and Yuuri gently holds the blond’s head close, urging him to nurse. Yuri sobs as he takes a nipple between his lips, suckling desperately as Yuuri strokes his back.

“That’s it,” the raven-haired man encourages. “You’re all right. You’re doing such a good job, letting Daddy enjoy his ropes too.” Yuri makes a muffled noise and comes in long, steady spurts against Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri nurses him through the aftershocks, then carefully unbinds the blond’s arms and takes the rope and clamps from his cock and nipples. He looks at the furniture nearby, debating between the couch and large, overstuffed armchair before easing Yuri into the chair.

“Do you want the rest of your ropes off yet?” Yuuri asks gently. The blond shakes his head, and Yuuri kisses him lightly before leaving him in the chair. He approaches Victor with a smile, standing close enough to kiss, and this time his lover takes the invitation. Yuri watches them kiss from the chair, tweaking one of his abused nipples absently.

“I suppose it’s time to let you down,” Yuuri murmurs, unbinding Victor’s arms. He unties the rope around his lover’s cock, too, but replaces it with another rope. The dark-haired man tugs at it, watching Victor’s expression as he tests the knots. “Good?”

“Good,” Victor agrees, eyes going half-lidded in enjoyment.

Yuuri smiles. “Down,” he orders, and Victor sinks to his knees. Wordlessly, he directs the silver-haired man to put his arms behind his back. “Keep them there.”

His older lover smiles, his red and aching cock swelling at the order. Victor moves in to nuzzle at Yuuri’s cock, but Yuuri steps back, carefully out of reach.

“Do you deserve my cock, Victor?” Yuuri asks softly, placing his foot on the silver-haired man’s dick and bearing down slowly, until the pressure becomes almost painful.

“No,” Victor gasps, and Yuuri removes his foot.

“Then convince me,” the dark-haired man murmurs, presenting his ring to Victor, who kisses the gleaming metal immediately. Yuuri slowly unfurls his fingers, sliding his ring finger into his silver-haired lover’s mouth up to the ring. The younger man thrusts at a measured pace, taking in Victor’s flushed cheeks and desperate expression.

“I could make you come just like this, couldn’t I? Fucking your mouth with my finger while Yurio watches.” Victor sobs as he’s pushed over the edge towards orgasm, and then sobs louder as Yuuri pulls the rope around his cock taut, denying him his pleasure. “That wasn’t an invitation,” the dark-haired man remarks, inserting a second and then a third finger in Victor’s mouth. “But since you’re being so responsive, maybe you’re ready for my cock?”

“Yuuri,” Victor begs as his lover removes his fingers and lets the rope fall to the floor, “Yuuri, please-” The dark-haired man eases his cock between Victor’s lips, the silver-haired man taking it gratefully. He comes in thick spurts on the floor as Yuuri fucks his mouth slowly.

“There you go,” Yuuri soothes as Victor whimpers his way through orgasm, sucking on his lover’s cock like a lifeline. “I’ve got you. Just let go.” The dark-haired man strokes Victor’s hair and pets his face, letting him come down gently from his orgasm. Yuuri moves to pull out, but Victor follows. He sobs when Yuuri puts a hand in his hair, holding him still as the brown-eyed man withdraws his cock.

“Please, let me,” the silver-haired man begs desperately, mouthing at his lover’s erection. “Let me get you off, please Yuuri.” Yuuri strokes his face, eyeing Victor carefully for a moment before he lets him have his dick again. The blue-eyed man makes a grateful noise, taking as much of his lover’s cock as Yuuri will allow. Victor sucks enthusiastically, working the black-haired man with lips and tongue.

“Is that better, Victor?” Yuuri asks gently, cheeks red as he fucks into his lover’s mouth a little. “Do you want to show me and Yurio how good you can be?” Victor makes another desperate noise, and Yuuri’s hips rock unconsciously. He reaches for the ropes across the silver-haired man’s back and tugs on them gently, making Victor whimper. “Your baby is watching you, Victor. Can you show him how much you like pleasing me?”

The blue-eyed man sinks all the way down to the root of Yuuri’s cock, and the dark-haired man whimpers at he hits the back of Victor’s throat, coming at the sensation. The silver-haired man swallows eagerly. When he comes down from his orgasm, Yuuri eases out gently and lets go of Victor’s hair. He slips his fingers under his lover’s chin, tilting his face up towards his. “Do you need more?” he asks in concern. Victor wavers, panting slightly, and then nods.

“Please,” he murmurs.

“What a good Daddy, being honest with me and modeling good behavior for your baby,” Yuuri praises. “Why don’t you show your boy how you clean up after yourself?”

Victor’s expression is grateful as he leans down to lick his come from the floor in slow, steady stripes. He kisses Yuuri’s feet too, lapping small amounts of his come from them. Yuuri and Yuri watch, the blond stroking his ropes and occasionally tugging absently. Victor looks up when he’s done, looking calmer but still a little needy.

“Since you’re such a good Daddy, why don’t you clean up after your baby, too?” Yuuri directs. “You can use your arms.” Victor kisses his way up his lover’s legs, cleaning Yuuri off fully before he crawls wordlessly over to where the blond had been rigged up. He laps at the remnants of Yuri’s orgasm with a content expression. Yuri whimpers reflexively at the sight. Yuuri walks over to the silver-haired man, stroking his hair. “What do you say to Daddy, baby?”

“Thank you Daddy,” Yuri murmurs, curled in his chair.

“That’s a good boy,” Yuuri says, stroking Victor’s silver hair. “Are you ready to rest?” he asks the older man, who nods. He directs his lover to the couch, undoing the rest of his ropes before letting Victor sink down onto the plush piece of furniture. The brown-eyed man shifts his attention slightly over, to his younger lover.

“You’re all red and swollen, baby,” Yuuri murmurs in faux concern as he looks at Yuri’s cock, stroking the blond’s hair. “Do you want Mommy to take care of that for you?”

Yuri nods sleepily, letting Yuuri pull him up into a standing position and place him on his lover’s chest. He nurses absently as Yuuri holds him close and tucks the blond’s cock between his thighs. The dark-haired man reaches around Yuri’s back with his free hand, finding the rope tied to the knots pressed against the blond’s perineum and his entrance and pulling at it rhythmically. Yuri comes quietly after a few presses of the knot against his prostate, still more interested in his lover’s chest than his own cock.

“There you go,” Yuuri murmurs fondly as the blond’s come paints his thighs. “Now let’s get you out of your ropes.” He unties Yuri, shifting the blond onto the couch so he and Victor can snuggle. His plans are interrupted by a warm tongue against his thighs. Yuuri smiles indulgently as Victor cleans him, eyes glinting mischievously, then curls up with their lover. The Japanese man gives them a few minutes to rest before he shuffles them all to the bedroom, where he can cuddle and caress both of them. “How are you doing? Not too much? Any places where the ropes weren’t right after all?”

“Mommy, I want to nap,” Yuri complains, making his lovers smile.

“Okay, baby,” Yuuri murmurs, taking Yuri’s hint that he’s fine. He pets the blond’s hair one last time before turning to Victor. “Was it okay?” he asks anxiously. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to have an inappropriate reaction every time I see your ring,” Victor murmurs teasingly. He stretches, luxuriating in his aches. He looks well-fucked, laying on the sheets of their bed and gesturing invitingly for Yuuri. His lover takes the invitation, laying down between his Russian sweethearts. Victor strokes the raven-haired man’s face gently. “Thank you. How are you doing? I know you were nervous about rigging us up like that. Did we ask too much of you after all?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I would have let you know,” he assures his lover, easing some of Victor’s anxiety. “It was easier than I thought it would be. It’s better when I can see you enjoying it. When we’re just talking about it in the abstract . . .” he trails off, and Victor kisses him gently.

“I know giving pain isn’t your favorite,” he murmurs softly. “It means a lot to us that you were willing to try this. Did it help to have me assisting you with Yurio?”

Yuuri nods, and his silver-haired lover kisses the top of his head. “Good. If you aren’t comfortable it’s not worth it.”

“I was fine,” the black-haired man asserts. “We planned it pretty carefully.”

Victor smiles. “You did a good job improvising with me. Thank you.”

“That was the easy part,” Yuuri mutters, cheeks pink with the praise. His older lover laughs. 

“I have been told that I’m easy,” he agrees, making Yuuri’s pink cheeks red.

“What part of ‘nap’ don’t you understand?” grumbles Yuri, making his lovers chuckle. He lets out a faint noise of protest as Victor reaches out and pulls him closer, pressing the Yuris together.

“I’ve also been told I’m bad at following instructions,” the silver-haired man teases, snuggling his lovers. “To some extent.” He waggles an eyebrow at Yuuri, who blushes harder and buries his face in Victor’s shoulder with a groan. Yuri makes an aggrieved noise, but is placated when Victor strokes his hair and gives him one last squeeze before falling silent. If he and Yuuri end up making faces at each other during most of Yuri’s nap, well, the blond will never know.


	2. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants Yuuri to train him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this deserved a tag, but heads up for sexual activity in an otherwise unoccupied ballet studio.
> 
> A little piece for !!!, who wanted more dom!Yuuri and sub!Yurio. This one's a little shorter since I've got others planned with that dynamic, but this idea just came to me. I hope you like it, my dear. :)

“You’re sure?” Yuuri asks again, and Yuri nods.

Yuuri presses Yuri’s leg just slightly higher, making his younger lover strain faintly. The two are flush together, Yuri at the bar with his dark-haired lover pressed against his back. He trembles faintly at the feel of Yuuri’s erection warm against him, his own swollen cock separated from the metal of the bar by the thin layers of his exercise clothes. Yuuri slowly works him through different positions, always keeping the two of them close, the feel of the black-haired man’s cock burning against him like a brand. Yuri doesn’t need to check to know there’s a wet spot over the crotch of his own black pants when Yuuri pauses for a break. 

The dark-haired man holds out a water bottle, and the blond reaches for it, hand faltering as Yuuri looks at him expectantly. Cheeks red, Yuri moves closer and opens his mouth tentatively. The raven-haired man smiles, pressing the plastic against his younger lover’s lips. The blond sucks on it in measured gulps, cock gently leaking precome as Yuuri controls the pace. He tilts the bottle away when he wants Yuri to stop and presses it back to the blond’s lips when he’s supposed to drink, creating a slow rhythm for their break. 

When the older man is satisfied, he gently urges Yuri back to the bar, slipping one hand along Yuri’s leg to encourage the blond to lift it as high as he can, and then a little farther. The blond pants as he comes quietly with Yuuri’s cock pressed against him, his lover flush to his back, supporting his weight. When he’s done, Yuuri helps him ease out of the position, putting him through several more poses again. Yuri trembles a little as he does them, breathing heavily into the silence.

“You did a good job,” Yuuri praises gently as he lets Yuri out of the last pose. “I’m very proud of you, baby.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” the blond murmurs tiredly, sinking to his knees and pressing his face into his lover’s thigh.

“Do you still want milk?” the dark-haired man asks gently as he strokes the blond’s hair.

The blond makes an affirmative noise. “Will you give it to me?” Yuri requests. “I’m tired.”

“Of course, baby,” Yuuri replies, freeing his erection and pressing it against the blond’s lips. Yuri opens his mouth easily, letting his lover’s cock inside. The black-haired man works himself in slowly, letting Yuri adjust. Then he takes hold of the blond’s hair and slides in and out of his lover’s mouth, Yuri letting out a content hum as he takes Yuuri’s cock. 

Yuuri pets Yuri’s cheek gently, enjoying the relaxed look on the blond’s face. As worked up as he already is, it doesn’t take Yuuri long to come, spilling down Yuri’s throat as the blond swallows contentedly.

“Thank you, Mommy,” the blond says after Yuuri has eased out. 

“Of course,” the dark-haired man replies. “Let’s get you into some clean clothes and head home.” Yuuri helps his lover up and kisses him gently. 

They walk home with their practice bags over their shoulders, listening to the cries of the seagulls.


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri learn what Yuuri was thinking the first time he saw Victor skate Eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added pregnancy kink to the tags. Additional warnings for sex in an empty but technically public space and appreciation of chubby Yuuri. I also poke a little fun at Chris and my own writing in this one.
> 
> For the Tumblr anon who asked what Victor and Yuri would do if they found out Yuuri's thoughts when Victor skated Eros.

“You should skate Eros,” Yuri suggests to Victor as he pops the cap on his water bottle, watching the silver-haired man skate aimlessly around the ice. This late in the day they’ve slipped into skating old routines to entertain each other, which has been good stress relief from the recent end of the season. “Mommy looked like he was thinking about how to keep himself from coming the last time you skated it,” the blond adds with a wicked smirk at Yuuri.

The dark-haired man blushes a deep red. “I wasn’t!” he protests, “I was thinking about how you could get me pregnant!” There’s a beat of complete and total silence as Victor and Yuri gape at him, and he groans, burying his face in his hands as his blush turns painfully hot. Then Victor skates over to him, taking both of Yuuri’s hands in his and pressing their bodies flush.

“Shall we start trying right now?” he inquires eagerly, voice low and heated as he breathes the words against his black-haired lover’s lips.

Yuuri lets out a wail of embarrassment, burying his face in Victor’s chest. “That’s not what I meant!” he protests. 

“No?” the silver-haired man asks, pressing his thigh against Yuuri’s groin. The dark-haired man whimpers, cock swelling reflexively. “Tell me what you meant, love.”

“Not on the ice!” Yuri shouts from the side of the rink, cheeks flushed. “Don’t you _dare_ , neither of you are Swiss-”

“I meant I thought you had so much eros you could even get a man pregnant!” Yuuri blurts miserably. He’s pretty sure his whole body is red with how mortified he is.

“A man like you?” His silver-haired lover murmurs softly. Yuuri nods. Victor lets out a shaky breath. “Yurio, take your skates off and get the lube. We’ll meet you in the locker room,” the older Russian orders. The blond scrambles to obey, discarding his water bottle and yanking at the laces of his skates ferociously. 

“Yuuri, we’re going to the locker room. If you have any objections to me fucking your thighs, now is the time to tell me.” Yuuri shakes his head, and they both skate to the edge of the rink carefully. By the time they sit down Yuri is finished with his skates, and he takes a kiss from both of them before disappearing into the locker room. Victor and Yuuri get their skates off in record time, considering that the silver-haired man keeps stopping to kiss his younger lover. By the time they stumble into the locker room, Yuri has a container of lube in hand. He passes it off to Victor as Yuuri braces himself against a wall and pulls his pants and underwear down, looking back at Victor expectantly. The two Russians eye their lover hungrily, just able to glimpse his erect cock hanging between his thighs.

“Condoms,” Victor says abruptly, sounding regretful as he tears his eyes from Yuuri to look at the blond beside him. “Do we have condoms?”

“ _Do_ we?” Yuri asks, sounding skeptical. 

“Fuck,” mutters Victor, running a hand through his hair before he and the blond start digging through Victor’s bag. “Oh thank _god_ ,” the silver-haired man mutters when Yuri pulls three from the duffel bag, taking two from his lover.

Victor presses himself against Yuuri’s back, burying his face between Yuuri’s shoulder blades and taking a deep, shuddering breath. He tears the first condom packet open and rolls the condom onto Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri whimpers as the silver-haired man spreads cold lube across his thighs, teasing his balls a little. Victor frees his own cock, rolling the second condom on before lubing himself hastily and passing the wrappers and lube off to Yuri. Victor slips his length between Yuuri’s legs, shuddering at the warmth of his lover’s thighs. The raven-haired man presses his thighs together with a small whine as Victor starts to fuck between them. Next to them, Yuri ditches the wrappers and takes a seat on a bench, watching them avidly.

“You’d look so pretty pregnant,” the older Russian murmurs as he thrusts his cock between Yuuri’s thighs. “God, you’d be all chubby again, it would be so cute.”

“You liked me chubby?” Yuuri says in surprise, flexing his thighs around Victor. “I thought- but you made me lose all that weight-”

“For skating,” Victor assures him, nuzzling his ear. “Just for skating, god, I could have _buried_ myself in your thighs and never come out, it would have been _amazing_ -”

“What?” Yuuri gasps, moaning as Victor’s warm cock slides against his. “Did _you_ like me chubby?” he asks Yuri, who is suspiciously silent and pink cheeked.

“It’s not like you were ever _un_ attractive,” Yuri mutters defensively, and then his shoulders slump, his attitude abating. “You had a really nice chest,” the blond admits quietly, glancing at Yuuri. The dark-haired man makes a noise somewhere between surprise and want as Victor smears his hand through the lube on Yuuri’s thighs and then wraps it around their cocks, jerking them both off hastily.

“I wish I were inside you,” Victor sighs. “God, when we get home I’m going to-” he groans long and low, coming into the condom. 

Yuuri moans but doesn’t come, whimpering as Victor stays pressed against him, unmoving. The silver-haired man groans as he pulls back, leaving Yuuri bereft of his warmth. The dark-haired man looks pleadingly over his shoulder, trying to entice one of his lovers over.

“Yurio, why don’t you take care of Mommy?” Victor suggests a little breathlessly. The blond scrambles to put on a condom and lube himself up, quickly slotting into the spot where Victor had been. The older Russian smiles, getting rid of the third wrapper and his own condom before sticking the lube back in his bag. Yuri thrusts desperately, jerking Yuuri off with one hand, the other on his older lover’s hip. Yuuri braces against the wall, breathing heavily as the blond fucks between his thighs.

“Mommy has such a dirty mind,” Victor purrs, watching his lovers. “Were you thinking about me fucking you while you while I showed you your short program, Yuuri? How naughty. Is that what you were really thinking about every time you skated Eros?”

“ _Victor_ ,” the dark-haired man whines, warmth pooling in his groin and his cheeks. 

Victor laughs, moving behind Yuri to tease the younger Russian’s entrance with a finger. “ _Daddy_ ,” the blond whines as he jerks at the unexpected contact.

“Baby,” the older Russian replies teasingly. “Is Mommy nice and warm around you? We should open him up when we get home.” Victor smiles wickedly, adding, “He can’t get pregnant like this, after all.”

Yuri lets out a sob, hips thrusting erratically as he comes into his condom with Victor’s finger pressed against his rim. “Good boy,” Victor and Yuuri murmur together.

“Victor,” Yuuri begs after a moment, and Victor smiles, moving so he can kiss his lover. The silver-haired man reaches out, curling his hand around Yuri’s stalled fingers and encouraging him to stroke Yuuri to completion. The black-haired man’s moan as he comes is lost against Victor’s lips, swallowed greedily by his lover. He and Yuri separate slowly, Yuuri peppering the blond with kisses.

“I’m glad we had this talk,” Victor teases, bringing his hand up to stroke Yuuri’s kiss swollen lower lip.

“‘Had?’” Yuuri parrots. “I thought you promised me we’d continue it at home.” The dark-haired man flutters his eyelashes at Victor with devastating effect. 

“Of course, love,” the silver-haired man breathes helplessly.

Yuuri beams at him. “Good.” The dark-haired man reaches out to stroke Victor’s face. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	4. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets a spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr anon who asked for Yurio getting a spanking from his lovers for misbehaving. :)

Yuri makes a helpless, unhappy noise as the lock on his cock cage clicks open, Victor’s hands warm and gentle as he removes the chastity device.

“Were you a good boy today, Yurio?” the silver-haired man asks softly, wiping a drop of precome from the tip of his lover’s cock, making Yuri whimper. Yuuri squeezes his hand encouragingly, a warm presence at his side.

The blond shakes his head. “Is that why Mommy and Daddy are giving you a punishment?” Yuri nods, red-faced. His cock is starting to swell, perking up in Victor’s hands. Victor lets go, letting the blond’s erection bob obscenely. “I need you to say it, baby,” the silver-haired man directs soothingly. 

“Yes,” Yuri mutters, dick filling until it’s nearly as red as his cheeks. 

“Yes what?” Victor asks.

“Yes, Daddy,” the blond replies, whimpering as his lovers watch a drop of precome spill from his tip and roll down his cock.

“That’s it,” the silver-haired man murmurs encouragingly, scooting back to give the blond some room to move. “Lay down on the bed.” Yuri grabs a pillow to slide under himself and lays down. His breath hitches as Yuuri starts to massage his ass and he whimpers as Victor joins in, their warm hands on his skin a tease for what’s to come. The blond struggles to stay still as their hands roam over him. Victor pinches him lightly when he moves too much, making him whimper and still even as their touch leaves him on edge.

“Put yourself over Mommy’s lap,” Victor orders as he and Yuuri take their hands away.

Yuri puts the pillow back, embarrassed by the wet stain on it. Yuuri smiles understandingly at him, making the blond blush as he shifts to his hands and knees over Yuuri’s lap. Victor trails a finger lightly down Yuri’s weeping cock. 

“Are you close, baby?” he asks softly.

“I can do it,” Yuri protests. “Please, Daddy, I’m ready-”

“Are you close, baby?” Victor repeats, voice stern.

Yuri whimpers. “Yes, Daddy,” he admits.

“I think you’re too close, baby,” Victor murmurs. “I want you softer before we start. Can I give you an orgasm, or do you want to wait until you go soft?” 

“I want Daddy to do it,” the blond requests.

The silver-haired man smiles and lays a single slap on Yuri’s ass, making him cry out as he rolls forward with the hit. Victor hits him again, Yuri whimpering as pleasure surges through him with the impact. His cock gently leaks precome onto the bed. The older Russian pauses, rubbing his younger lover’s cheeks tenderly as he looks contemplatively at the blond.

“Yuuri, give him one,” Victor directs, removing his hand. The blond sobs as the dark-haired man’s hand connects with an untouched part of his ass. Yuri comes immediately, spilling uncontrollably all over Yuuri’s lap as Yuuri watches in surprise. The blond whimpers as Victor’s warm hand encircles his cock.

“I can do better,” Yuri promises, red-faced, as Victor milks him.

“We know, baby,” Yuuri soothes, stroking the blond’s back. “Daddy’s just getting you ready. That’s our responsibility, okay? You let Mommy and Daddy worry about your cock.”

“We know you’re just excited to have Mommy spanking you, baby,” Victor reassures him. The blond look down at the sheets as his blush deepens, missing the way Yuuri’s cheeks pink too. “It’s all right. Are you ready for your punishment?”

Yuri lets out a breath and then breathes in deeply. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good,” Victor says, removing his hand from Yuri’s cock. “Mommy and Daddy are going to alternate giving you hits. We’re going to give you ten each and if you don’t count one correctly, we’re going to make you start over. If you come again, we’re still not going to stop until you count them all correctly. Do you understand, baby?” Victor asks, stroking Yuri’s ass again.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Victor smiles and spanks the blond once.

“One,” Yuri breathes, letting the sensation go straight to his cock. There’s no breather before Yuuri’s hand comes down more lightly on his other cheek, “Two” spilling from his lips while Yuuri rubs the spot soothingly.

“That’s it,” the dark-haired man encourages, smiling at his younger lover.

“Three,” the blond whimpers as Victor lays a hand across both cheeks. His cock is starting to swell again under the attention from his lovers, twitching at each impact. He’s half-hard by nine, his ass and groin warm with sensation. “Ten,” he counts as Yuuri’s hand connects with ass. “Ten” falls from his lips again as Victor hits him.

“That was eleven, baby,” Yuuri murmurs sympathetically, his hand comparatively cool and soothing on Yuri’s red ass.

Yuri makes an unhappy noise. “I’m sorry. I can be good, I promise I can-”

“What do you do when you’ve made a mistake, baby?” Victor asks gently, stroking the blond’s back.

Yuri takes a steadying breath. “Apologize and fix it.”

“And are you ready to try again?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri murmurs. Yuuri removes his hand, and Victor gives Yuri another spank. “One,” he counts, making his lovers smile as they work him slowly back up to ten. Yuri’s cock is leaking freely onto Yuuri’s lap again, but he ignores it, completely focused on the impacts on his sensitive skin.

“Eleven,” he declares as Victor’s hand comes down.

“That’s it, baby. You’re taking your punishment very well,” Yuuri praises, making Yuri’s cock twitch.

“Twelve,” the blond whimpers as Yuuri hits him. The dark-haired man lays a gentle kiss on his right cheek, which clenches under his touch.

“You’re dripping, baby.” Victor murmurs conversationally after thirteen. “I bet you’re going to come again before your punishment is over.” 

“Fourteen,” is Yuri’s only response, sweat threatening his grip on the sheets as Yuuri’s hand lights up his ass. Every touch sends pleasure to his cock and leaves it swollen and leaking.

“Do you want that, baby?” the silver-haired man asks. “Do you want to come while Mommy and Daddy spank you?”

“Fifteen,” the blond sobs under Victor’s touch, feeling his orgasm building.

“I know how eager you are to have Mommy spanking you. Are you going to come with Mommy’s hand on your ass, baby?”

“Sixteen,” Yuri manages, cock as red as his cheeks.

“Are you getting close, baby?” Yuuri asks softly after strike seventeen. “Come for Mommy, Yurio,” he murmurs as he smacks the blond.

“Eighteen,” Yuri moans as he comes all over Yuuri again. He sobs “nineteen” and “twenty” as they fall, prolonging his orgasm as Yuuri strokes his back gently.

“Good boy,” Victor praises, he and Yuuri each kissing one of the blond’s spank-reddened cheeks soothingly. Yuri whimpers as another spurt of come leaves his cock to decorate Yuuri’s thighs.

“Have you learned your lesson about fixing your mistakes, baby?” Victor asks gently. The blond nods. “That’s our good boy.” 

“Can I have milk?” Yuri asks hopefully as Yuuri eases the blond down onto his lap, stroking his back soothingly.

“In your mouth? Of course, baby,” Victor assures him.

“In my ass,” the blond begs. “Even just the tip, please, Mommy, Daddy, I need-” 

“Shh, we’ve got you, baby,” Yuuri assures him, slipping one finger down to press against the blond’s rim reassuringly, making him whimper and quiet. Yuuri and Victor trade glances.

“Just the tip,” Victor concedes. “Let’s get you on the bed so Mommy can get in you.”

They prop Yuri up on the pillow again, supporting his hips as he lays on his stomach. He whimpers as Victor slips the tip of a lubed finger into his ass. The silver-haired man stretches him slowly and gently, working the blond open just enough for Yuuri to press the head of his slicked cock inside. Victor’s fingers slide down to the base of his lover’s cock to stroke what he can reach as the black-haired man eases ever so slightly into Yuri. Yuuri sighs softly as his older lover caresses him, gently guiding him towards the edge until Yuri making a satisfied noise as Yuuri fills him with warmth. 

The black-haired man eases out slowly and lubes Victor before they trade places. The blond moans as the older Russian eases in, filling the space Yuuri had left. Victor and Yuri both groan as the silver-haired man’s cock gets coated with Yuuri’s come and the way Victor’s dick twitches inside the blond makes Yuri whimper at the sensation. Yuuri strokes Victor steadily until he comes. The younger Russian gives a content sigh as Victor’s come floods him, mingling with Yuuri’s. He whimpers as Victor pulls out, pressing his fingers against his ass to try and keep any come from spilling out.

“Wait just a minute baby, Daddy will get you a plug,” the silver-haired man murmurs fondly. He gets up and brings back a lubed butt plug, smiling as he sinks it into his lover. Yuri whimpers as it slides in without much stretch, flared just enough to keep him from leaking. Yuuri lays down beside the blond, stroking his hair.

“On your side facing me, baby,” Yuuri encourages, Victor taking the pillow away as Yuri shifts. The dark-haired man slides closer, until his chest is in line with Yuri’s mouth. The blond latches onto the closest nipple immediately, nursing quietly as Yuuri strokes his back. Yuri makes an unhappy noise when Victor retrieves a towel-wrapped ice pack and presses it against his ass. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Yuuri murmurs as the blond whimpers. “Just let Daddy and I take care of you.” The dark-haired man nurses him until Victor removes the ice pack, making Yuri sigh in relief.

“I need to clean Mommy up, baby, and then we can cuddle for your nap. Okay?” Victor asks gently.

The blond makes a face. “Okay,” he mutters. Yuuri rolls onto his back so Victor can clean his legs and cock, and then slips close to Yuri again, cuddling him. Victor puts aside the ice pack and cloth and climbs back on the bed. Yuri grumbles a little as Victor curls an arm around him, but presses back into his lover’s chest.

The blond’s eyes droop slowly as his lovers slide their hands over his exposed side soothingly, tracing meaningless patterns on his skin. Yuuri smiles as Yuri’s eyes finally flutter shut, stroking   
the blond’s hair and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“You have other ice packs ready?” Yuuri asks softly.

“Mm,” Victor hums affirmatively in reply, hand slipping up to twine his fingers with Yuuri’s. “And lotion for your chest if you want it too,” he teases, making Yuuri blush. Their joint hands rest on Yuri’s side, Victor’s thumb stroking the blond’s skin absently. His thumb shifts slowly to Yuuri’s thumb instead. The dark-haired man sighs quietly, feeling Victor’s warmth seep into his skin. 

Yuuri’s eyes start to slip closed, his fingers falling slack in Victor’s hold as his breathing evens out, then clutching tight, as though Victor might disappear. The silver-haired man smiles into Yuri’s hair, breathing in the scent of the blond’s shampoo, and squeezes back. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs, and Yuuri’s fingers fall slack and trusting in Victor’s grip. The silver-haired man smiles as he holds his lovers tight and waits for them to wake up.


End file.
